miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Salomea1/Wymyślona postać- Motylica/ Salomea Skroś
Postanowiłam wymyśleć postać pół jest jak ja a pół jako postać z serialu xD. Jeśli coś przyjdzie mi do głowy to będę dopisywać albo dodawać więc to nie jest ostateczna wersja. Salomea Skroś- '''jest 15-letnią dziewczyną która chodzi do paryskiej szkoły '''College Francoise Dupont (wybaczcie ale nie mogę wkleić francuskiej nazwy). Pochodzi z Polski zamieszkała w Paryżu po tym jak jej tata dostał nową posadę we Francji. Jest nową uczenicą początkowo była bardzo skromną, zawstydzoną, zestresowaną dziewczyną do póki nie zostałą uwieziona z Nathanaelem w windzie (to już później dopisze co i jak xD). Posiada miraculum- przezroczysty medalion, którego chowa w kieszeni, ale od czasu do czasu go nosi na szyji. W medalionie zamieszkuje motylkokształtna kwami- Vidia. Salomea po przemienieniu zamienia się w Motylice. 'Osobowość' Normalnie Salcia jest miłą, potymistyczną, zaradną ale bardzo nieśmiałą osobą. Jest bardzo wrażliwa i najpewniej czuje się w samotnym pomieszczeniu gdzie nikt jej nie ocenia. Bardzo tęskni za swoimi dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółkami z którymi może tylko rozmawiać po przez internet. Bardzo cięszko jest jej coś powiedzieć komuś gdyż nie ma pewności jak inni o niej pomyślą. Nieznosi kometyków i mody dla niej najważniejsze jest charakter i co ma się w głowie. Motylica Jako motylica staje się rozmowną dziewczyną która uważa że jako superbohaterke mogą ją uważać jak chcą. Jest świadoma tego że najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo społeczeństwa. Nietoleruje podrywów i oceniania innych. 'Wygląd' Normalnie Dziewczyna jest wysoka. Jej karnacja jest typowo polska. Ma ciemno zielone oczy. Włosy ma proste, długie , koloru jasno brązowego.Dzieki długim włosą może sobie zakrywać twarz dzięki temu nie musi się z nikim się komuniować wzrokowo. Nosi je rozpuszczone ale kiedy musi coś wykonać, przeplata je na dwa warkocze. Sala nacodzień ma fioletową koszulkę, jasno brązowe spodnie, pasek w którym przerobiła kieszenie aby cować w nim przeróżne rzeczy,opaskę z kwiatem lotosu i trampki, Motylica Kiedy zamienia się w motylice ma włosy zrobione w długi warkocz. Podczas transformacji na jej włosach robią się kilka kolorowych pasemek. Jej maska przypominająco łudzi motyla . Jej górna cześć ciała jest niebieska przy pasie ma jakby spódniczke ze skrzydłami oklapniętymi, jest w tym samym kolorze co góra, dolna cześć jest czarna. Na jej opasce kwiat lotosu zmienia kolor z białego na kilkanaście innych każdy jeden kolor jest na jednym płatku. 'Miraculum' Salcia posiada miraculum w medalionie w kształcie jakby kropli wody,którą znalazła w jaskini niedźwiedzia w Kletnie kiedy akurat nie świadomie się rozdzieliła z przyjaciółkami. Jej kwami to Vidia- motylkokształtna istotka o jaksnych niebieskich oczach, która pozwala Slaci przemieniać ją w Motylicę. Jej mocą jest kwiat lotosu i wstążka.Na opascę którą nosi może np. uratować utracone rośliny dzięki ich odrodzeniu. Dzięki wstążce może kogoś owinąć tak jak w kokon z którego przychodzą na świat motylę. Kiedy jej broń się nie przydaje odwraca uwagę złoczyńcy czymś pięknym np. tęczą, jakimś zwięrzątkiem aby oni utracili na czasie. Kiedy Biedronka zamienia akumy w zwykłe motylę Salcia wyciąga rękę do góry po czym motyl siada na jej palcu a ona go umieszcza na kwiecie lotosu i zamyka na kilka sekund po czym wychodzi kolory motyl danego rodzaju. 'Jej sekret' Sala skrywa pewnien sekret którego niekomu nie ujawnia aby Władca Ciem się w jaki kolwiek sposób się nie dowiedział. Jej najważniejszym zadaniem jest strzec szkatułki z wszystkimi miraculum gdyby W.C. go dorwał mógł by wykraść całą energię wszystkich miraculum. Klucz jest umieszczony w środku jej medalionu. Kluczyk jest wtedy zmniejszony jest w kolorze wszystkich miraculum. Kiedy Salcia się przemienia nie widać go ponieważ jest w kolorowej osłonce a zamiast klucza widać 5 listków lotosu. Gdyby W.C jakimś sposobem udało by się zdobyć jej miraculum to wciąż by była w transformacji ponieważ kiedy inne miraculum wciąż mają swoją energie to ona ma też moze dizęki nim jakby to pobierać, oczywiście to nie zmienia żadnego faktu że po użyciu np. kotaklizmu ma się kilka minut potem się odtransformuję. 'Zainteresowania' Jej pasją jest rysowanie oddje ku temu prawie cały czas. Chciałaby kiedyś dzięki swoim szkicom stworzyć pewną historię przez przesuwane kartki. Gra też na pianinie, saksofonie, gitarze elekrtycznej jakże i na zwykłej ale jej ulubionym instrumentem jest perkusja. Uwielbia w wolnym czasie czytać ale czyta jedynie kiedy wisi do góry nogami nawet kiedy nie czyta i tak lubi wisieć i patrzeć na niebo albo po prostu myśleć o różnych sprawach. Chodziła za młodu do szkoły baletowej lecz po pewnym czasie zrezygnowała ponieważ czuła że to już nie jest to samo co kiedyś. W polsce chodziła do Domu Kultury. Uwielbia szermierkę umie nawet pokonać najlepszego z zawodników a przy tym pokazać klasę i swój styl. Gra też w piłkę nożną. 'Co robi po szkole?' Zwyklę jeździ na deskorolcę czasami przychodzi do szkoły dla maluchów w której robi teatrzyki z cieniami. Kiedy jest w domu tworzy teksty piosenek zwykle zapisuje je wierszami aby potem dane fragmenty wybrać. Po przeprowadzce maluje na swoich ścianach różne miejsca, rzeczy ma w pokoju szafę którą jest w połowie iluzją można w jednym miejscu ją odsunąć po czym można wejść do drugiego pokoju z jej instrumentami i obrazami, wolała wybrać szafę niż drzwi aby nikt tam prócz niej nie zaglądał z nie proszonych gości. Kiedy jest jakiś sprawdzian lub kartkówka Sala pomaga Nathanaelowi wyjaśnić na czym polega ten temat i uczy go po przez rysowanie czegoś. Uwielbia przychodzić na most i patrzeć na Sekwanę umie tak patrzeć na nią kilka godzin. Czasem w mieście lub w metrze gra na gitarze albo saksofonie i zbiera dla biednych ludzi nikt jej nie rozpoznaje ponieważ ma na głowie kapelusz któym zakrywa twarz. 'Rodzina' Prócz rodziców, wszyscy mieszkają w ojczyźnie. Jedynie kiedy są ferię albo wakacje przyjeżdza do niej ciocia chrzestna z 5-letnią kuzynką o imieniu Marysia. 'Relację' 'Czarny Kot- '''jest dla niej jedynie przyjacielem, uznaje mu szacunek ale najbardziej ją rozśmiesza przez swoje zachowanie aby przypodobać się Biedroncę. Motylica to widzi i próbuje mu pomóc aby jej zaimponować. '''Biedronka-' jest dla niej największą przyjaciółką ponieważ doskonale rozumie jak ciężko radzić sobie z normalnym a drugim życiem. Zawsze chce jej pomóc w pokonaniu i schwytaniu akumy. 'Marientte-' z nią i Alyą najwięcej z dziewczyn rozmawia albo bardzo rzadko, woli bardziej spędzać przerwy pod drzewem i rysować. Lubi jak się bardziej jak nic się nie mówi ale można się rozumiec po przez jedno spojrzenie. 'Adrien- '''rozumie jego sytuację w rodziną i chciałaby jakoś mu doradzić lecz jedynie mu, dopradza na zajęciach dodatkowych na których akurat są razem zapisani. Ciekawostki *Salcia mówi płynie po polsku,francusku, angielsku i średnio po niemiecku *Kiedy była w Jaskini Niedźwiedzia w Kletnie i się zgubiła zaczeła przez chwilę płakać ale nagle zobaczyłąm małe migoczące światło to był medalion kiedy go wzieła do ręki nagle małe kolorki zaczeły wokół niej wirować po czym się póżniej odckneła przy pewnym miejscu powiedział jeden dorosły że gdby tam się nie znalazła to możliwe że by jej nie odnaleźli *Nikt nie zna tożsamości Motylicy *Wie że Biedronka to Marinette ponieważ rozpoznaje ludzi po przez ich oczy, niestety Czarnego kota nie może rozpoznać *Imię jej kwami nadała Sala bo ponieważ dla niej było łatwiej zapamiętać i łatwiej wymawiać, poza tym wybiera imiona pasujące do charakteru *Uwielbia pływać *Kiedy są zawody w siłowaniu z nią nikt nie ma szans, ponieważ po przez długie lata siłowała się z tatą *Jej ulubiona gra to warcaby *Gra w gry karciane ciężko ją pokonać, ponieważ wszystko oszacowuje w danej tuże *Po pewnym czasie Sala uświadomuje sobie że się zakochała w Nathanaelu z którym siedzi w ławce *Pewnych krótkich chwilach Nathaneal zastanawia się czy ma w ogóle szanse u Marinette i czy lepiej skupić się na kimś kto ma te same zainteresowania *Urodziłą się w piątek 13-tego i zamiast pech tego dnia zawsze ma szczęście *Dzięki temu że chodziła do szkoły baletowej umie z gracją i precyzję używać swojej wstążki *Nie znosi robić sobie zdjęć jedynie kiedy jest na zdjęciu to z przyjaciółkami które jedynie one umieją jaką nakłonić na jakieś zdjęcie, kiedy ktoś ją na mówi na zdjęcię i się na nie zgodzi to oznacz że znaczy dla niej dużo *Kiedy ma dodatkowe zajęcia i nikogo przez chwile nie ma, zakłada słuchawki i gra na jakimś instrumeńcie i śpiewa do danej piosenki w słuchawkach *Jej kwami do energi potrzebuje malin *Motylica nie chce za cześto używać siły tylko zrozumieć przyczynę i postarać się innym sposobem złapać akumę *Jej medalion chorni ją przed akumą tak jakby daje jej pole siłowe *Nie cierpi jak uważają że dziewczyna nie nadaje się do piłki nożnej i szermierki dlatego zawsze chce pokazać że jednak dziewczyny też mogą lubić to co chłopcy Cytat: ''"Po co mamy czakać na ratunek super bohaterów skoro możemy sami siebie uratować, trzeba tylko mieć na to chęci " : Nie długo jak skumam jak tu się dodaje zdięcia dodam pierwsze zdjęcie Motylicy. Nie złoście gdyby coś to mój pierwszy raz kiedy dodaje takie coś dopiero co założyłam sobie tutaj konto i przepraszam za błędy ale mam dyslekcje. Vidiaa by Salomea1.jpg|Vidiaa kwami OC Miraculous Salomea OC.jpg|Salomea OC Miraculous Salomea OC Zbliżenie.jpg|Salomea OC Miraculous Motylica OC.jpg|Motylica OC Miraculous Motylica OC Zbliżenie.jpg|Motylica OC Miraculous : Nie wiem czy pewnynm rekwizycję bedzie miała inny strój czy po porstu niby 2 sezonie nowy stój xD Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach